


i saw sparks

by encoru, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baeksoo are both serial cuddlers, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, beach dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:167Side Pairings (if any):noneWarnings:smoking, shotgunningSummary:Kyungsoo spends the onset of summer at Baekhyun's grandmother's house.





	i saw sparks

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** Dear prompter, thank you so, so much for giving me this beautiful prompt to work with. When I first saw it, I literally screamed irl because I knew it’s something I’d love to write. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you mods, too, for your patience and hard work and for holding this fest.
> 
> My biggest thanks goes out to J for being the best beta ever and patiently going over this fic. Thank you also to G, for virtually holding my hand throughout its creation and for believing in me.

Loud screams, blinding lights, and booming music. Kyungsoo glances and waves his hands exaggeratedly, hoping to be visible until the very last row up high in the stadium. In front of him are tiny white lights blinking rapidly, looking like a sea of stars in the darkness of the night. If he squints hard enough, he can see a thousand arms waving back to him too, some of them formed into finger hearts, some of them covering nameless crying faces.

Kyungsoo breathes. Until now, his veins are thrumming with excitement, his heart beating wildly against its ribcage. At times like this, it’s the high from the adrenaline that pushes him to keep moving. It’s the genuine happiness from seeing his fan’s satisfaction over their performance. It’s the knowledge that fans sincerely love him. To a normal person, the huge crowd, the endless screams, and the blinding lights might be too overwhelming, too much to take in. But to him, it’s his _everything_. To him, it is his universe in this fantasy they have carefully crafted and dubbed as EXO.

“Thank you!” They all shout and bow down one last time as the concert comes to an end.

Kyungsoo lingers a little longer and stares at the ground. He’s afraid that one day, when he looks up, it might all be taken _away_ from him.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo rouses to the sound of his alarm, blaring within the confines of his room. He quickly gets up, makes his bed, and shuffles to the bathroom when he realizes it’s Sunday and he has no schedule for the rest of the week. He slowly retreats back to his bed and sits, palm over his forehead as he internally berates himself for forgetting again.

He glances at the digital clock on his bedside table. It’s 6:00 am and he’s back home. It’s ghost season aka the “resting period” before they start preparing for their next big comeback. Their resting period is longer this time, mainly because they did so well in their last comeback that the upper management _finally_ decided to be lenient with them and let their cash cows go on a vacation. But somehow, he feels like he’s doing anything but resting, with his work activities still haunting him even in his sleep.

Kyungsoo gets out of his room and proceeds to the kitchen. He makes himself some coffee, while his mother quietly cooks what smells like bacon and eggs in the corner.

He takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m bored.”

“Why don’t you take a vacation?” His mother says, not looking up.

“I’m on _my_ vacation.”

His mother turns off the stove and transfers the cooked contents of her skillet on a big plate. Then, she turns around to face him, hand on her hip. “I mean a real vacation, Kyungsoo. Go book a flight to Japan or somewhere else. Bring your hyungs with you.”

“They’re all busy with filming. Hangho-hyung is preparing for his wedding.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

His mother sighs, “Your co-members?”

Kyungsoo almost snorts into his coffee. “ I don’t want to see their faces for a while.”

His mom places the plate of breakfast on the table and hands him a fork, then places a hand on his shoulder.

“You should get yourself a girlfriend.”

Kyungsoo only laughs before he proceeds to eat his freshly cooked breakfast.

 

Kyungsoo feels like he has already maxed out his Netflix subscription after watching five Takahashi Mike films this morning. He closes his laptop and decides to rest his eyes for a while when his phone buzzes.

It’s a notification from Baekhyun. He unlocks his phone and opens the message.

It’s a picture of Mongryong with a black toy poodle. A second picture follows and this time, it’s a picture of Baekhyun himself, bare-faced, holding the same dog.

 **dyodoro**  
whose dog is that?

 **Baekhyunee**  
my neighbor’s! I was walking Mongryong when i saw him on the way hehe. Isn’t he cute? ㅋㅋㅋ

 **dyodoro**  
He is. ㅋㅋ have fun

 **Baekhyunee**  
You should come here!

 

Kyungsoo is about to type his response when his phone buzzes with a calling notification.

“Hello.”

“Are you home?” greets Baekhyun from the other end of the line. “My grandma says you should visit! She’s planning to cook a feast soon!”

Kyungsoo laughs, “I don’t want to impose.”

Baekhyun lets out a sound of protest. “You talk as if we’re not friends. You can help me walk Mongryong around and find playmates while you’re here. But only if you want to, of course.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “I’ll consider it. Thank you for the offer.”

“Our doors will always be open for you,” He hears some shuffling in the background, and then what faintly sounds like the creaking of a door. “Anyway, I gotta go. Tell me if you’re coming. And please say hi to Auntie for me! Bye!”

“Will do. Bye.” And then Kyungsoo presses the end call button.

To be perfectly honest, he doesn't feel like going anywhere far but a trip to Ganggwon-do does sound like a good idea. It’s roughly a two hour-drive away from Seoul and the view is great as the roads eventually lead up to the countryside. Besides, the last time he’s visited Baekhyun’s grandma was probably two years ago, back when the whole group wanted to take a quick trip to the beach. They only stayed for one night but Baekhyun’s grandma made sure that they were well taken care of and fed them some of the greatest seafood Kyungsoo has ever had in his life. Next to his mom’s, the cooking of Baekhyun’s grandma is Kyungsoo’s favorite in the world.

He ponders for a moment, then grabs his backpack and stuffs a few change of clothes in there along with his toiletries. He looks at his black pouch — he hasn’t touched it since he got here two days ago — but he grabs it anyway and tosses it into his bag. He figures he’ll probably need _it_ later when he feels sleepy from the drive.

He takes a quick shower and puts on a clean, white shirt and sweatpants. When he goes out of the room with his backpack and keys, he finds his mother sitting in the living room couch, staring at him.

“Did you finally decide to stop being holed up in your room?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “I’ll be at Baekhyun’s grandma’s house for a while.”

His mom smiles back, “Don’t forget to bring them sweets.”

Kyungsoo nods and leaves.

 

*

 

The drive to Ganggwon-do has been silent and relaxing. Kyungsoo hums to his favorite tunes while taking in his surroundings every now and then, smiling as the skyscrapers and commercial establishments of Seoul slowly turned into an endless array of trees and vast farmlands the further he drove.

He allows himself to indulge in the serenity of the moment. It has been a while since he went out for a drive alone and to honest, he missed _this_. His work doesn’t quite give him enough time for privacy, with his activities requiring him to be with his co-members almost 24/7 while they are surrounded by cameras. If they’re not onstage and interacting with fans, he’s either out attending award shows or filming where he also has to socialize with actors, directors, and the production staff at large.

Kyungsoo loves his job. He couldn’t imagine being anything else because singing _and_ acting are two things he has always wanted to do since he was a child. He has long accepted the many facets of being an _idol_ including the socializing aspect, but sometimes he just wants to be left alone with his own thoughts. And to be here like this now, with the silent lull of his car surrounding him and the scenic view of the countryside, it’s a refreshing feeling.

The sun is at its highest point in the sky when he parks outside the house of Baekhyun’s grandma. He grabs his backpack and the box of cake he bought at the stop-over before exiting his car. Baekhyun is already waiting for him in the doorway, a bright smile on his face.

“This is what I like about you. I invite you once, you come here right away.”

Kyungsoo huffs, “I was so bored.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Baekhyun replies, wiggling his eyebrows. “Come inside.”

Kyungsoo waddles after Baekhyun. He takes his shoes off and carefully sets them aside before stepping into the living room. He almost jumps out of surprise when a soft, body of fur tackles him.

“Mongryong!” He bends down to properly hold the dog, Baekhyun’s cute corgi. Mongryong continues to lick at his hand while he strokes the dog’s ears. “He still remembers me!”

Baekhyun grins, “Mongryong remembers _all_ of my friends. He’s a sweet dog.”

Kyungsoo caresses Mongryong’s head one more time and stands up. “I brought cake by the way,” He hands the box to Baekhyun. “My mom says hi too.”

“You shouldn’t have bothered, but thank you.”

Kyungsoo looks around. The house remains exactly the same as he remembers it to be, with panels of dark oak adorning the house. Situated in the living room is the same widescreen television, white carpet, and coffee table. He vaguely remembers peeling oranges during winter while playing a game of cards at that very spot the last time he was here. In one corner is a small altar for Baekhyun’s late grandpa.

If anything, the only thing that changed is the addition of Baekhyun’s idol photos hanging on the walls; some of them are individual shots, some of them are group shots that were probably taken from their official merchandise. A blue swivel scooter that sits in right corner of the room catches Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Is that yours?” He points out.

Baekhyun looks at him, incredulous. “Do I look like I ride swivel scooters?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer and only glares at his friend. Baekhyun hits him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s my nephew’s. Grandma bought it for him so he could play with it when he visits.”

Baekhyun heads to the kitchen and Kyungsoo follows him.

Baekhyun places the cake inside the fridge. “Do you want anything? Grandma is almost done cooking lunch but you can have a snack now if you’re hungry,” He looks at the contents inside. “We have leftover jajangmyeon, honeydew, vanilla ice cream —”

He shakes his head, “Thank you, but I’m good.” A beat later he asks, “Where’s Grandma Sokhee?”

“Outside, grilling meat. Let’s get your things upstairs first then you can greet her after.”

Baekhyun leads him back to the hallway and up the stairwell where the rooms are. They proceed to the guest room, where he and the rest of EXO once stayed. He couldn’t imagine how all twelve of them back then managed to fit in here before.

He places his backpack on one of the two beds in the room. He figures the one with the neatly pressed gray sheets is meant for his to use.

Baekhyun scratches his head. “Sorry I haven’t had time to clean properly, I didn’t expect you’d arrive within the day,” Then, he breaks out into a cheeky grin. “I would charge you for bed space but you are a special guest and my grandma adores you. Now, let’s greet her before I change my mind.”

They head next to the backyard, where Grandma Sokhee is indeed grilling samgyupsal and garlic under the shade of the roof, shielding herself from the harsh summer sun. Her face instantly lights up when she sees Kyungsoo.

Grandma Sokhee walks up to them and gives Kyungsoo the warmest hug. She takes his face in her hands and lightly pinches his cheeks. Baekhyun laughs at the side.

“Oh my, you’ve grown so much. You’re even more handsome than the last time I saw you!” She beams. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. He adores Grandma Sokhee just as much.

“I missed you, Grandma,” he says.

Grandma Sokhee lightly pinches him on the side. “This boy, ever the sweet talker. Have you already gotten yourself a girlfriend?”

He and Baekhyun share a look. Baekhyun is the first to speak up. “He’s actually here for family planning, Grandma. I’m going to counsel him about how many kids he should make with his wife.”

Grandma Sokhee hits Baekhyun _hard_ on the shoulder. Kyungsoo laughs. “Stop being a prankster, you’re scaring dear Kyungsoo here. Come on, boys, the meat is almost done.”

They help her take the plates of cooked samgyupsal inside. Baekhyun busies himself in setting the table for lunch while Kyungsoo helps in carrying the steaming pot of galbitang.

For the whole duration of their lunch, they talk about Kyungsoo’s plans. Grandma Sokhee asks him the details of his two upcoming movies and Kyungsoo gladly indulges her, although he takes out the part where he has to do scenes that he thinks might make her worry. In between responses and chewing on her own food, she busies herself on making meat wraps for him and Baekhyun, which they accept every time. She also shares the embarrassing stories of Baekhyun’s childhood and they all laugh loudly to it, even if they were stories they have all heard before.

Kyungsoo stares at Grandma Sokhee as he feeds Baekhyun another meat wrap she folded. Baekhyun takes it, cheeks bulging from chewing, and Kyungsoo laughs at how he looks like an adorable squirrel. Grandma Sokhee stares at him with so much affection, the kind that you know that it has nothing but pure love. He can only imagine how proud she must feel after watching her youngest grandson, a silly child growing up to be the successful man he is now. It makes him feel a little envious, also wishing that his grandparents are still alive to spoil him just as much.

He insists on washing the dishes afterward, but Baekhyun is adamant on doing it himself so he settles with drying the dishes.

“Boys,” Grandma Sokhee calls out, “Tell me if you need anything, I’m just going to take a nap. Baekhyun, take care of Kyungsoo. Don’t let him get hungry.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles. He guides her into the other side of the living room where she splays out a futon and a few pillows. Kyungsoo gently closes the sliding door behind.

“That’s her schedule every day,” Baekhyun says from where he washes the soiled dishes in the sink, “Wake up, have breakfast, farm during the morning. Eats lunch, takes a nap, chat with friends in the afternoon. Dinner, then sleep again.”

Kyungsoo nods. “It sounds so simple.”

Baekhyun hands him the last plate to dry. “It is simple. But I guess it’s because there’s nothing much to do here in this part of Yanggu. I like it, though. Do you?”

Kyungsoo thinks about the trees, the farmlands, the endless greens surrounding them. Then, he thinks about the beach and the old houses. It’s far from what he’s used to — from what he grew up with in Ilsan — but he likes it all the same, maybe even better.

“I like it,” he answers, “We’re closer to nature. It’s a nice reprieve.”

Baekhyun looks him in the eye, then lets out a chuckle. “Sorry, I knew you were bored, but I invited you over in an even more boring place.” He rubs his temples, then claps his hand together. “But as long as you’re with me, you won’t be bored! Now, my dear guest, what anime should we catch up on?”

Kyungsoo lightly punches him on the arm but laughs despite himself. He knows hanging out with Baekhyun is _always_ a good idea.

 

*

 

Baekhyun is in the middle of discussing their menu for dinner while digging through the fridge when he realizes with dread that they have already ran out of gochujang paste. Kyungsoo offers to drive since the nearest grocery store is around one kilometer away from the house, but Baekhyun insists that he should save his gas for later and that they cycle instead.

This is how he finds himself pedaling next to Baekhyun, riding the old mountain bike that Baekhyun used a lot back when he was a kid. There’s no one else on the road but the two of them; the last car in the vicinity drove past them ten minutes ago. Nothing else could be heard but the rustling of leaves and if any of them were to scream on the top of their lungs, they think the sky would just shout it back to them too.

They descend into a steep downhill. Kyungsoo pedals back before he stops and freewheels, smiling as the breeze blows past his face, his bike making a silent clicking sound as he coasts down the road.

Kyungsoo laughs. Another laughter joins his own and when he turns, he sees Baekhyun is laughing too. Dusk is just hovering above them as the sky transforms into rich hues of orange and blue so he begins to pedal faster, unmindful of the screeching of his wheels on the road. Baekhyun imitates him. With laughter in their lungs, they race to get to grocery store, both unwilling to give in.

By the time they reach their destination, both of them are panting hard, beads of sweat trickling down on their faces. Kyungsoo wipes some from his forehead with the back of his hand, while Baekhyun fans himself with his shirt.

“I call it a truce,” says Baekhyun a moment later, still heaving.

Baekhyun moves to enter the store when Kyungsoo stops him. Kyungsoo brushes away the stray strands of hair that got matted down to his forehead due to sweat. He gives it one last look, then nods at Baekhyun, signaling him to proceed.

They grab everything on Baekhyun’s list: gochujang paste, radish, seaweed strips, and noodles. Baekhyun throws a few packets of potato chips and cookies into their basket as well. Kyungsoo lingers in the beverage section for a little longer before deciding to grab it anyway: a pack of Yakult and bottles of soju. It’s been awhile since he had a real drinking session with Baekhyun.

The ride back to the house was silent, mainly because they had to pedal twice as fast since the streetlights were not enough to compensate for the darkness of Yanggu during the night. Baekhyun stows away the groceries while Kyungsoo takes over the kitchen and gets on with his cooking.

Their dinner, upon Baekhyun’s request, is bulgogi noodles. Kyungsoo takes his time in mixing the gochujang sauce with the other spices and then mixes it with the noodles. The noodles are then topped with thin strips of fried bulgogi and sunny-side up eggs. It’s a simple recipe he inherited from his mom that he enjoys cooking for his friends for a quick dinner, and Baekhyun is amongst the avid fans of it.

Grandma Sokhee beams upon the first spoonful she takes.

“You learned this from your mother?”

Kyungsoo grins. “Yes.”

“Then, your mother must have fed you well. Baekhyun here eats all sorts of food that I serve him but never taught himself how to cook.”

Baekhyun huffs, “I know how to cook rice and eggs.”

“When you get a family of your own, are you just going to feed your kids rice and eggs everyday?” Grandma Sokhee retorts.

Baekhyun pouts then goes back to his bowl of noodles. He knows Baekhyun tries and has tried several times, but he just couldn’t get it right. He wouldn’t mind cooking for him everyday, though, if it all comes down to it.

“Where are you kids going tomorrow?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “We’ll just probably go to the beach. Walk Mongryong around. I don’t know.”

“You should both go for a swim and get more sun on your skin. Back in the day, when your grandpa was still alive, we always…”

They finish their dinner while listening to the rest of Grandma Sokhee’s story. At the end of the meal, there are no leftovers left, and Kyungsoo feels proud. Grandma Sokhee excuses herself and tells them she needs to sleep early but they could still stay up as long as they want to, granted they don’t do anything dangerous, to which Kyungsoo nods in understanding. Baekhyun guides her to her room upstairs.

He washes the dishes and hums. In case his memory serves him right, he knows Baekhyun always makes it a point to massage Grandma Sokhee’s legs before she goes to bed to help with her blood circulation and aching joints. He used to do the same with his mom too when her arthritis got really bad but on most days, when he’s away, his father does it in his stead.

When he’s finally finished, he makes for a quick run to his shared room with Baekhyun. He unpacks his things and stores them in the drawer adjacent to his bed. Then, he sees his black pouch again, something that he hasn’t touched in what feels like _forever_ , even though it has only been two days. With a sigh, he decides to give in.

He gives a light knock on Grandma Sokhee’s door. “If you need me, I’ll just be in the backyard.”

“Okay,” answers Baekhyun.

He descends down the stairs and proceeds to the porch. He closes the door behind him, checks again if it’s shut tight before he settles in his seat. Spring is slowly giving way to summer but the night air still feels cooling, especially in this part of the town. He looks up at the sky. If he squints hard enough, he can see a few constellations blinking down at him, a sight he can barely see on the Seoul skyline.

Kyungsoo takes out the contents of his pouch. Inside are his cigarette pack and lighter, two things he’s been careful to hide from the eyes of his mother recently.

He takes out a stick and lights it. He takes a drag and relishes on the burn that it leaves on his lips, on the first wave of nicotine that floods his lungs. He exhales and watches the puff of smoke he just released slowly fly up into the air until it completely vanishes.

He’s almost done with one stick when the porch door opens. Out comes Mongryong, whose ears he immediately rubs, followed by Baekhyun, who hands him an ashtray.

“Missed your death stick?” Baekhyun greets as he sits beside him.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and smiles. He taps out the ashes, then crushes the tiny stick.

“Sadly.”

He takes out another stick, takes a drag, and lights it. Baekhyun watches him exhale the smoke. “Couldn’t go very long without it.”

“Understandable. Would you believe my grandma used to smoke too? But she already quit years ago, so don’t let her catch you.”

“I won’t. I’ve been trying to hide from my mom too.”

Baekhyun gives him a look. “Hiding?”

Kyungsoo scratches his head. “Says she can’t handle having two sons who are addicted to nicotine.”

“Oh my. I’ve had too much second-hand smoke just from working in this industry to last me a lifetime.”

Kyungsoo rubs Mongryong’s ears, who snuggles lazily by his side. The dog has always taken a liking to him. He always wonders what it would be like to get a dog of his own even though his parents don’t allow pets in their home.

After a while, Mongryong gets up and walks to the door. Kyungsoo watches in amusement at how the dog’s tiny butt wiggles as he does so. Baekhyun opens the door and lets the corgi inside.

“Mongryong sleeps too early for a dog. He’s taking after my grandma.”

“He’s a good dog, though.”

“He is. He keeps my grandma great company.”

Kyungsoo takes another drag and exhales. “Why did your grandma quit?”

“She was never really a smoker until my grandpa died,” Baekhyun explains. “She picked up his habit after he passed away, was told that she tried it to see what made her husband like it. Her curiosity lasted for five years until my mom and her friends finally convinced her that it’s not worth it.”

“That’s good.”

Kyungsoo stares at the stars and remembers the blinking lights he sees among rows and rows of people. It’s a sight that he remembers even when he closes his eyes. Baekhyun stretches, pushing his arms out upwards as if he’s reaching for the same stars in the sky.

Baekhyun turns to him with a funny smirk on his lips.

“The media and fans will have a field day if they see you like this.”

Kyungsoo sighs. He thinks about all the other idols who had been caught smoking, including some of his seniors. He’s read the sensational news from entertainment sites — people who would do anything to create a ‘scandal’ for 10 minutes of fame — the netizens’ comments, the fans’ reactions. He has imagined how it would be like if he ever catches himself in the same kind of exposé. And to be perfectly honest —

“I don’t really care,” He answers. To prove his point, he takes another long drag, watching the embers light up as he does so. He blows the puff slowly, taking his time. “Let them think what they want.”

Baekhyun giggles, “Netizens would go crazy if they discover just how many of their idols smoke.”

Kyungsoo smirks. “That’s the reality.”

He hasn’t given it much thought, really. He remembers taking his first taste of nicotine when he was 20 years old and it has been satisfying ever since. He’s 24 now, about to turn 25, but he doesn’t see himself cutting the habit anytime soon as long as he remains in this industry. It’s one of the things that keeps him going in between long takes of filming; it’s one of the few tools that allows him to keep the stress at bay. There is just something therapeutic about blowing smoke into the air and thinking that all of his stress has been transferred into the bellow of smoke, even though it’s extremely terrible for his health.

He remembers being caught by their managers for the first time while he was taking one of his ‘discreet’ smoke breaks. To his surprise, he didn’t get reprimanded. The managers only gave him tips and warned him to be extra careful because the fans and the media have hawk eyes. Don’t put them in your jeans’ pocket because the box will make it obvious. Don’t smoke outside at all costs: no smoking in the balcony, in the parking lot, in the restaurant. Keep your smoke breaks short; do it at the smoking lounges of hotels when you’re overseas. Keep your cigarette packs or any traces of the vice inside your bag at all times. Never risk getting caught.

Baekhyun examines his cigarette pack. “Menthols, huh.”

“Do you want a taste?” He asks. He offers his cigarette stick but Baekhyun only stares at it. Then, his stare darts to his lips.

“Pass it to me.”

Kyungsoo stares at him. Baekhyun stares back, keeping the eye contact. They haven’t done this before but Baekhyun looks so sure, and Kyungsoo knows deep inside that he can never refuse to indulge Baekhyun when he’s like this.

Kyungsoo does it carefully. He scoots closer to Baekhyun until their thighs are touching, until he can feel Baekhyun’s skin on his side. He takes the cigarette tucked between his fingers and brings it to his mouth, taking a long, deep drag. Then, he snakes a hand around Baekhyun’s neck and pulls him forward. He presses his lips against Baekhyun’s and blows the puff of smoke into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun sucks it all in. When they part, Baekhyun stares at him again, a different glint visible in his eyes as he makes a show of swallowing it all. It stirs up something in Kyungsoo’s gut, a feeling he has tried to repress ever since he got here.

He grinds the burning end of the cigarette on the ashtray and pulls Baekhyun closer again until the latter is almost sitting on his lap. Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him like he wants to savor Kyungsoo’s taste, like he wants to cleanse all the traces of nicotine on his mouth.

Baekhyun straddles him completely. He _bites_ on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, earning himself a loud groan, which he drinks all the way in. He tugs on the short strands of Kyungsoo’s hair, pushes him until Kyungsoo’s back hits the door porch, causing it to rattle loudly. Kyungsoo forces himself to pause. He plants his hands on the swell of Baekhyun’s hips.

“We’re outside,” He says, surprised by how calm his voice sounds considering the state he’s in.

“Nobody is watching,” Baekhyun reasons.

“Let’s take this upstairs.”

Baekhyun obliges. They ascend the stairs in silence, with Baekhyun’s fingers intertwined with his.

When they reach their room, Kyungsoo barely has time to register the door clicking shut behind them before warm hands are pushing on his chest, causing him to stumble backward until his back hits the bed. Baekhyun straddles him, thighs on either side of his hips. He sinks lower until his breath is ghosting over Kyungsoo’s face, and then he’s pressing his lips against his.

Baekhyun always kisses hungrily, tugging on his lips, sucking on his tongue. Usually, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind because he always likes it a little _rough_ anyway. It’s what they have grown used to as it is the best they can do when they’re pressed for time; short, hungry kisses inside an empty dressing room, under the darkness of a deserted hall backstage, or inside a cubicle in the men’s washroom. But now that they’re like _this_ — him lying on his back, in a place located a hundred kilometers away from Seoul and its endless prying eyes, with no other company in the room but _Baekhyun_ — he thinks they could probably go easy and take their time.

Kyungsoo turns his head to the side to pull away, causing Baekhyun’s mouth to land on the crook of his neck instead.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun whispers on his skin.

“I missed you too.”

Baekhyun’s lips begin to plant light kisses on his neck. They start on the area near his jawline where one of his moles is located, then travels on the length of his neck where more of his moles are, mapping the constellation on his skin with a soft breath that tickles him yet stirs a pooling heat at the pit of his stomach all the same.

“Baekhyun, slow down,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Baekhyun doesn’t listen. Instead, his mouth lingers on his collarbones, teeth grazing his skin ever so slightly. He snakes his hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt until his long, deft fingers caresses his chest before moving to twist his nipple, earning himself a loud gasp from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo knows this is going to be futile if he doesn’t do anything right away so he grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders and flips them over. Now, it’s him looming over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinks a few times up at him.

“Is this going to be a wrestling match now?” Baekhyun says, smirking.

“Only if you continue to not listen to me,” he warns.

“ _Dyodoro_ ,” Baekhyun whispers his old nickname, a challenging glint in his eyes, “This side of you is really, really _hot_ but unfortunately, I don’t give up a fight easily.”

Baekhyun wraps his legs around his waist and uses that as leverage to push him down before reversing their position, going back to where they started. He poises to kiss Kyungsoo on the neck again but Kyungsoo is quick to push him away, unwilling to give up just yet. He grabs Baekhyun’s arms and holds it away from his body, laughter bubbling up on his lungs when Baekhyun straddles his hips again and grinds against him, his face wearing a fake lewd expression.

“ _Babe_ ,” Baekhyun says in that tone he uses when he likes to pretend he’s some hotshot porn star, “Come for me, babe.”

Kyungsoo sits up and pokes Baekhyun’s side, knowing it’s his most ticklish spot. Baekhyun doubles up, giving Kyungsoo the advantage to push him down until he’s lying on his back. He continues to tickle Baekhyun’s side while planting kisses on wherever his mouth lands: Baekhyun’s neck, Baekhyun’s forehead, Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun’s cheek. Before they know it, both of them are laughing and panting hard, unmindful of the noise nor the mess that they’re making on the small bed.

“Stop, stop, stop..I’m going to fall!” Baekhyun half-shouts, head now dangling dangerously outside the bed, but a smile still graces his face. Kyungsoo stops from kissing his jaw and leans back, helping him sit back up. Baekhyun smacks him on the chest.

“You’re going to wake Grandma Sokhee,” Kyungsoo warns.

“Is it my fault?” Baekhyun hisses, “Who ruined our sexy time?”

 _Sexy time_. Trust Baekhyun to have a funny name for everything they do. “It wouldn’t have happened if you only slowed down like I asked you to.”

Baekhyun shoots him a look that says _I can’t believe you_ before he gets up and moves to his own bed, ducking under the covers.

“Baekhyun — ”

“Forget it. I’m tired.”

A minute later, Baekhyun’s bed dips. A warm hand circles around his waist, Kyungsoo’s breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

“What’s the point of me placing two beds in this room if you’re going to sleep on mine anyway?”

Kyungsoo only hums. They can barely fit on the small single bed but he makes it happen — intertwining his legs with Baekhyun’s, pulling his boyfriend even closer until his back is flush against his chest, until his face is buried in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I missed you,” He whispers.

Baekhyun sighs but he doesn’t pry Kyungsoo’s arms away from him. He thinks he hears a faint murmur of _good night_ and _I love you_ before he falls asleep.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to the feeling of something _warm_ licking his neck, something _soft_ and heavy weighing down on his chest. When he opens his eyes, he discovers Mongryong sitting on top of him, his small paws placed firmly on his chest. Next to him is Baekhyun, peering down at him with a bright smile on his face.

“Good morning!”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and hugs Mongryong, slowly turning on his side as he plans to go back to sleep while cuddling the corgi in his arms. Thankfully, Mongryong doesn’t protest nor try to wiggle out of his grasp; instead, the dog only licks at his arms, probably sensing that he doesn’t want to get up just yet.

Unfortunately, his owner doesn’t share the same sentiment.

“Good morning!” Baekhyun screams into his ears. Mongryong jumps out of the bed and walks out of the room. Kyungsoo tries to cover his head with a pillow, but Baekhyun grabs it from him.

“I know you want to sleep in but it’s breakfast time, my dear guest. Please hurry up and come down before Grandma gets angry.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t budge.

“We’re having seafood for breakfast.”

That gets Kyungsoo to open his eyes at the very least. He removes the pillow covering his head and sits up on his elbows. Just when Baekhyun is already starting to walk away, he grabs him and pulls him back down, trapping him in a tight embrace.

“Did you just come here to wrestle me?!”

“I am cuddling you.”

Baekhyun wriggles out of his grasp and stares at him, incredulous. Then, he pulls him up by the arms to make him stand up and pushes him towards the door. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes.

“I am _hungry_ so we’re eating breakfast now,” Baekhyun whines behind him.

“Alright, alright.”

When they go down, Kyungsoo is greeted by the appetizing scent of coffee and what seems like freshly baked pizza. Upon entering the kitchen, he discovers that his guess is correct: two steaming mugs of coffee are already placed on the table, next to a plate containing a big slice of what appears to be seafood pizza.

Kyungsoo gulps, unable to hide the loud rumbling of his stomach.

At that moment, Grandma Sokhee enters from the porch, a small sack of dog food on her hand.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” She greets. “I hope you’re not allergic to seafood.”

Kyungsoo gapes then shakes his head. “I’m not, grandma. I love eating.”

“Kyungsoo here eats _anything_. Don’t worry about him,” says Baekhyun, taking his seat around the small dining table.

“Good to know,” replies Grandma Sokhee. She walks towards Baekhyun’s seat and pinches her grandson on the ear, causing him to yelp. “Good boys eat whatever is served to them. Don’t be like Baekhyunee who’s a picky eater.”

“I only hate cucumbers!”

“Cucumbers are _healthy_ for you,” Grandma Sokhee reiterates. “Anyway, eat to your heart’s content, children. Kyungsoo, please feel at home. I will be heading over to the neighbor’s, I promised Heejin that we’ll play mahjong this morning.”

Kyungsoo nods. With a mouthful of pizza, Baekhyun asks, “Do you need us to walk you there Grandma?”

“It’s just around four meters away from here. Don’t worry, I’ll manage. Just eat.”

Kyungsoo bows and smiles at Grandma Sokhee, then watches her leave.

“It’s good, right?” Baekhyun says beside him, “My grandmother makes the best seafood pizza in town.”

Kyungsoo nods and focuses on his meal, savoring the delightful combination of cheese, crabmeat, and shrimp in his mouth. He can already foresee how staying over at Baekhyun’s grandma’s will make him gain a few kilos within the next few days, but he could care less about his weight when he’s busy stuffing himself with good, homemade food from the countryside. Besides, he can always lose weight easily enough when their comeback activities roll in.

A few minutes later, Grandma Sokhee walks into the kitchen, eyes wandering as if she’s looking for something.

“Mahjong already over?” Baekhyun asks.

She ignores Baekhyun’s question and opens the drawers and cabinets instead. Baekhyun goes to her side. “What are you looking for?”

“My medicine,” she answers, “I haven’t taken my medicine for hypertension yet.”

Baekhyun sighs, “You already took your medicine, grandma. I’m the one who handed it to you earlier this morning, remember?”

Grandma Sokhee stares at her grandson, then breaks out into a laugh as she scratches her head. “Oh...my bad. I’m really becoming forgetful. Sorry for disturbing you, Baekhyunee,” then to Kyungsoo, she says, “Eat more, Kyungsoo. I’m off to the neighbor’s again.”

“Take care, grandma!” Baekhyun calls out as she goes out of the door.

After finishing breakfast, they proceed to watch tv in the living room. Baekhyun suggests that they watch a rerun of some movie playing on the cable tv, but they could not decide on anything so they settle on watching the morning drama instead. Baekhyun peels chestnuts beside him, eyes never leaving the tv screen as he watches Lee Jun Ki seduce a rookie actress he can’t remember the name of.

Kyungsoo focuses on caressing Mongryong’s head, who made himself comfortable on his lap, closing his eyes every now and then each time he threads his fingers through his fur.

“You know, I’m getting worried about my grandma’s memory,” Baekhyun suddenly says beside him.

Kyungsoo hums. “How old is she?”

“Seventy,” answers Baekhyun before he throws a peeled chestnut in his mouth, “I know it’s inevitable with old age and it’s probably going to grow even worse someday but what if she gets dementia? Alzheimer’s? You know those things?”

Kyungsoo frowns at Baekhyun. His eyebrows are knitted, shoulders squared taut, lips pulled into a tight line.

As softly as he can, he replies, “Let’s only hope for the best, Baekhyun.”

“I know, I mean, don’t get me wrong — I don’t want my grandma to get sick as she ages —  
but I can’t help but think about those things, sometimes. Has that ever crossed your mind, Kyungsoo? About what happens when your parents grow old?”

Kyungsoo sighs. Mongryong licks his hands, reminding him to caress his head again. He threads his fingers on the corgi’s soft fur.

“I do, Baekhyun. All the time.”

“I know Grandma is insured.”

“My parents are too.”

“ _We_ are insured. But that doesn’t prevent us from getting sick, or growing old, or dying.”

Kyungsoo sighs again, hugging Mongryong tightly on his chest. Thoughts about growing old plague his mind all the time when he’s left to his own devices. People don’t see it nearly enough because it’s concealed under thick layers of makeup, bright lights, and post-processing but he sees it in the mirror every night before he goes to bed: the faint lines on his forehead, the tiny wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. _It’s only skin_ , he repeatedly tells himself, although, at the back of his mind, he also worries because his career also thrives on beauty, no matter how much he denies it.

But it’s not aging skin that worries him the most and keeps him up at night. It’s the thought of his family growing old — his _parents_ growing old — while he’s busy building his career. He wouldn’t replace his current job for anything else in the world even if given the opportunity to do so because this is his _everything_ , but sometimes he wishes he was given more time to spend with his family.

As an idol and actor, almost everything goes by in a _blur_ for him because of how fast-paced the Korean entertainment industry is. If he falls one step behind and makes one careless mistake, he risks the death of his career — a star bursting into flames. But sometimes, he wonders if all of this is worth the sacrifice that he makes (his family). The last thing he wants is falling behind on taking care of the people who mean the most to him.

“Don’t you think we grew up too fast?” Baekhyun questions after a while.

Kyungsoo shrugs. He remembers juggling his schedule between voice rehearsals and academics back in high school and finding it _fun_. It gave him the fantasy of living a double life, like the characters he sees on tv, and he thought it was cool.

“I don’t know. I think we only made the right decision. Look at all the other idols now, they’re getting younger and younger.”

Baekhyun hums. He feeds one of the chestnuts to Mongryong, to which the dog gladly chews on.

“You’re right. I don’t regret any of this.”

Then Baekhyun asks, brows knit in confusion, “Why are you not eating the chestnuts I peeled for you?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “You’re peeling them for me? You throw them right into your mouth after removing the skin.”

Mongryong crawls over to Baekhyun’s lap and curls up there, small legs spread on his side. Kyungsoo reaches out to rub his tummy.

“Is there any update on your pet hunting?” Baekhyun feeds a chestnut to Kyungsoo’s mouth.

He chews on it, then answers, “I think I’ll just adopt the two dark toy poodles I showed you. My parents will probably like them better if they’re small and cute.”

“Like you!” Baekhyun laughs. When Kyungsoo doesn’t react, he adds, “Have you convinced your parents already about taking care of them?”

“Not yet, but I will, eventually. Mom is hinting about buying a new oven for the house. I think I could give her that.”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun to gauge his reaction and sees he’s smiling. He giggles and Baekhyun giggles too.

“I’m excited about getting new dogs but I’m nervous at the same time,” He admits.

“Why would you be nervous? You love dogs, you’ll do great. Right, Mongryong?”

Mongryong’s answer comes in the steady rise and fall of his chest. When Kyungsoo peers at him, he discovers the corgi is already fast asleep.

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun lightly stroke the sleeping dog on his lap.

“You’ll be a great dad, Kyungsoo,” says Baekhyun, smiling at him, teeth showing.

Somehow, Kyungsoo has always found Baekhyun’s smiles comforting.

“Trust me. You’re good enough and I believe in you.”

Kyungsoo smiles back. “Thank you.” He leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, careful not to nudge Mongryong awake.

 

For the second time that morning, Kyungsoo rouses to the feeling of something warm licking him. When he cracks one eye open, he discovers it’s Mongryong licking the side of his cheek, with his big brown eyes staring at him.

Kyungsoo tries to stretch but finds he can’t move because lying next to him on the floor is Baekhyun, currently using his arm as his pillow. His hand is also splayed on his stomach, one leg resting on his hip.

Kyungsoo attempts to go back to sleep when he hears footsteps approaching. He struggles to sit up and untangle himself from Baekhyun’s sleeping form but before he could even do so, Grandma Sokhee is already in the room, staring down at them.

He tries to shake Baekhyun awake. “Baekhyun.”

Grandma Sokhee slowly sits down, pats Baekhyun on the hip.

“Wake up, my child.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes, squints at Kyungsoo then at his grandmother, before he jolts and sits up.

“Grandma,” he says, rubbing sleep off of his eyes, “You’re back. Is your mahjong already over?”

Grandma Sokhee pats his knee. “Your uncle Taewon said he sent us a special package. Can you pick them up in the post-office for me?”

Baekhyun stands up and dusts his pants before fixing his hair that has been tousled in his sleep. Kyungsoo follows suit.

“Come, Mongryong,” Baekhyun gestures for the dog to follow him. He moves to leave but stops in his steps, looking back at Kyungsoo. “I’ll be back in ten.” Then, he’s out of the door, with Mongryong on his trail.

Grandma Sokhee gets up and proceeds to the kitchen with Kyungsoo following behind her. He watches her grab something from the freezer and upon seeing that it’s a styrofoam cooler that looks too heavy for her age, Kyungsoo rushes to her side to carry it for her instead. He then places the cooler carefully on the table.

“These are scallops freshly caught by the haenyeo of Jeju,” she says as she opens the box, revealing the contents to Kyungsoo, “Do you know how to rinse and cleanse them?”

Kyungsoo offers a small smile, shaking his head.

Grandma Sokhee only chuckles and pinches him on the arm.

“I’ll teach you."

They grab some 20 shells from the box and walk to the sink. Kyungsoo watches in concentration as Grandma Sokhee demonstrates how to pry open the scallop, before removing the black stomach and liver of the seafood. She finishes it off by rinsing the remaining scallop and shell under the cold water. Kyungsoo smiles when the elder hands him one to clean himself.

They spend the next few minutes cleaning the scallops side by side in the sink, both silent as they focus on the task.

After a while, Grandma Sokhee speaks up, “You have skilled hands.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Thank you.”

“Have you always known how to cook?” She grabs a tray and sets aside all the cleaned scallops on it.

“I was taught at an early age,” he answers, smiling, “My mom would ask me to help chop the ingredients for the meals she’s cooking or look after it while she does other household chores, and that’s how I eventually learned.”

Grandma Sokhee nudges him on the shoulder with her elbow, beaming. “Your mother raised you well. Man or woman, everyone should know how to cook.”

“Our Baekhyunee likes to help me too but he never took interest in cooking meals himself,” she adds, “In fact, that boy helps me with _everything_ whenever he’s here. Did you know that when he was only seven years old, that silly child tried to lift a ten-kilo sack of rice for me?” She laughs at the memory, fond eyes crinkling. Kyungsoo notices she has Baekhyun’s eyes.

“What happened next?” Kyungsoo presses on.

“He fell with the sack of rice,” she answers, laughing. Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle too. “It was a good thing he didn’t scrape his knee because the sack was there to cushion his fall, but he looked quite embarrassed after. He was close to tears. And that was all for his Grandma Sokhee.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind,” He assures her.

Grandma Sokhee shakes her head. The smile fades away, only to be replaced by a serious expression.

“That boy hasn’t changed. You’d think after becoming rich and famous, he’d forget his old grandma in the countryside, but he doesn’t. When he’s busy, he repeatedly apologizes about how he can’t visit me. When he can, he still apologizes about all the other times he can’t make it. Why is he so stubborn?”

Kyungsoo smiles. He definitely sees that side of Baekhyun.

Grandma Sokhee places a tiny chunk of butter on each scallop while he does the work of pouring a tablespoon of soy sauce on them. When they’re done, Kyungsoo carries the tray outside in the backyard where Grandma Sokhee sets up the charcoal grill. She retrieves the tray from Kyungsoo, placing each shell on the grill. Kyungsoo’s eyes dart towards the embers of the charcoal when the elder turns on the grill.

She turns to him. “How long have you known Baekhyunee?”

Kyungsoo racks his brain. “Seven years.”

He still remembers meeting Baekhyun for the first time — scrawny, gangly limbs, less attractive with a mouth that ran louder and faster than Kyungsoo would have liked. Almost a decade later, they’re practically the best of friends.

Grandma Sokhee nods. “How long do you plan to be friends with him?”

Kyungsoo gulps, taken aback. No one has asked him that before. He doesn’t know exactly how to answer.

“For as long as I can...” He tries.

The past seven years have been difficult but they have also been fun with the help of Baekhyun’s presence. He can’t imagine having it any other way.

The mere thought of being separated from Baekhyun slightly scares him, if he’s honest with himself. It’s something that he will never probably allow, not in this lifetime at the very least.

“I want to be friends with Baekhyun for as long as I can,” He adds a beat later, looking at Grandma Sokhee in the eye. “I can’t imagine not being with him.”

The elder stares back at him, then breaks out into a laugh. She reaches out and pats his cheek gently.

“What a good friend you are, that’s a relief to know. I asked because I’ve been meaning to request a favor from you.”

Grandma Sokhee sits on the porch, stares at the scallops grilling in front of them. Kyungsoo sits beside her and follows her line of sight. The scallops are starting to bubble and cackle as they cook, the delicious smell of seafood and butter filling the air.

“I’m not getting any younger, Kyungsoo,” she says softly. Kyungsoo looks at her. “I want to live a longer life so I can watch you, Baekhyun, and the rest of your friends succeed more in life but there’s no guarantee to how long I will live.”

“I want to live to a hundred so I can see Baekhyun get married, create a family of his own and have kids,” she adds. “And even after that, I want to watch him raise his own kids — my grandchild’s children — just to see if he practices what his mother and I have taught him all these years. But we don’t know if that will happen because our bodies grow old and tired too. We’re only human.”

Grandma Sokhee sighs, then chuckles.

“Do you think it’s selfish of me to want to live forever so I can look after my grandchildren?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I know Baekhyun is tough and he can take care of himself. But if there’s one thing that might wear him down, it’s his endless kindness. He is a cheerful child who loves to make people laugh but has a terrible habit of hiding his problems under that laughter.

“That is why I’m asking you, Kyungsoo, if you don’t mind..please take care of my Baekhyunee when you’re with him. Please take care of Baekhyunee even long after I’m gone.”

Kyungsoo nods, gaze locking with Grandma Sokhee’s. He knows how much this means to her.

“Will you do this for Grandma?”

Kyungsoo nods again, more fervently this time. The grandmother smiles and lightly pinches his cheeks.

“Grandma, I’m home!” Baekhyun calls out from inside the house. The porch door slides open.  
“Uncle sent us mochi from — oh, wow. You guys already cooked the scallops?”

Kyungsoo gestures to the shells cackling in the grill. “Grandma taught me how to clean them.”

Baekhyun beams. “Good for you. Man, I’m really hungry.”

Kyungsoo brings the grilled scallops inside the kitchen while Baekhyun sets the dining table for lunch. When he comes inside, he sees Mongryong staring up at him, wagging his tail in excitement.

Baekhyun fills their plates with rice. “Thank you for the food! Let’s eat!”

Kyungsoo busies himself in scooping up the grilled scallops from their shell, loving the savory flavor of the butter and seafood on his tongue. He thinks it’s the best he’s had yet; food this good will always make him come back to this place again and again. On his feet sits Mongryong, mouth hanging open, tail wagging, round eyes staring up at him. The corgi is too adorable for his own good so Kyungsoo indulges him every once in awhile, scooping up the scallop and placing it on his palm for Mongryong to feed on.

After lunch, Grandma Sokhee proceeds to her side of the living room to take her daily afternoon nap. Mongryong plays with his newly bought toy in the corner while Kyungsoo washes the dishes, and Baekhyun vacuums the living room and dusts the furniture.

When Kyungsoo finally finishes, he finds Baekhyun carefully moving the centerpiece table to the corner to give way to the pulled-out mattress of the sofa bed. He adjusts the pillow, plops down on it, then looks at Kyungsoo, patting the space beside him.

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously.

Baekhyun lets out a wide yawn before answering. “My stomach is so full so I’m sleepy. Join me if you want.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head at Baekhyun’s proposal but lies down next to him on the mattress anyway. He stares up at the ceiling.

“What do you want to do next?” Baekhyun asks, hand reaching out to rub Kyungsoo’s belly. “I am sleepy and bored.”

He takes Baekhyun’s hands, threads his fingers with his. “Take a nap if you want. I’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun lets out another yawn again and turns to his side so he’s facing Kyungsoo. He rests a leg over his hip. “I haven’t gone to the gym in a week. I’m so fucked.”

“Is there even a gym near here? I wouldn’t worry about exercising if I was eating good food every day like you.”

Baekhyun buries his face on the juncture between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. “Mhmm, that is true. Food is life.”

“Grandma’s scallops are life-changing,” He rubs the back of Baekhyun’s hand, drawing circles. Baekhyun hums into his skin. “Sometimes I’m jealous of you, Baekhyun, because you have Grandma Sokhee with you. My maternal and paternal grandparents passed away when I was still a kid. I would have loved to taste my grandma’s cooking, you know? Would they be as good as my mom’s or even better…”

Baekhyun’s response comes in the form of a soft snore, breath ghosting over his skin. Kyungsoo takes a look at the rise and fall of his chest. The guy is already fast asleep.

As gently as he could so as not to wake up the sleeping Baekhyun on his shoulder, Kyungsoo grabs the remote from the other end of the sofa bed and turns on the tv. He browses through a few channels before settling on a rerun of The Little House, a Japanese movie set in the 1940’s. He adjusts his glasses as the film begins. He plants a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun’s head and turns down the volume low enough so that he can still hear Baekhyun’s soft snoring.

 

When Baekhyun wakes up some three hours later, he’s back to his usual self, pulsating with an energy he can’t shake off. He twirls Mongryong around, eats mochi while dancing, and chases Kyungsoo to take a bath because he insists they’re going somewhere nice later. It’s like the Baekhyun he knows on a normal workday: loud, bubbly, and restless. It’s a little too much when Kyungsoo is tired, but he knows it helps keep the spirits of the group up high, encouraging them to keep going even when they think they can’t anymore. Kyungsoo has always been a quiet person but he also finds himself amused at Baekhyun’s noise.

He is in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from his hair when the bathroom door slams open and the shower curtain slides sideways, almost causing him to jump out of his skin.

“Kyungsoo! We’re going to the beach!” Baekhyun screams, unbothered by Kyungsoo’s current state of nudity.

Kyungsoo blows a few bubbles at Baekhyun. The guy only laughs. “You know you could have told me that when I’m already _done_ showering.”

Baekhyun grins, the cheeky fucker. His eyes dart at Kyungsoo’s body from head to toe, openly ogling him.

“I like seeing you naked.” Then, he walks towards the door. “I’ll wait for you outside! I’ll prepare our stuff!”

Kyungsoo adjusts the shower curtain and resumes rinsing the bubbles from his hair. “Don’t forget the soju and yakult from the fridge!” He calls out.

 

The bike ride to Seoraksan beach takes them 30 minutes. Kyungsoo basks in the afternoon sun, which casts a golden glow on Baekhyun, who sings his lungs out as he pedals next to him. Kyungsoo joins him, uncaring of the stares they earn from the people they pass by on the small road. He has to clutch his chest when Baekhyun sings the wrong lyrics to a folk song, though, laughter bubbling up in him.

The sky has already transitioned into a rich orange by the time they reach the beach, vibrant hues of pink joining the overspread. The sun is already starting to dip lower into the horizon, up where the blue sea meets the sky. Kyungsoo looks around. There are a few people in this part of the beach aside from them, but nothing much could be heard aside from the loud chirping of the seagulls flying overhead and the soft lull of the waves as they kiss the shore.

A strong breeze blows on his face, tousling his hair and giving him a whiff of the salt from the sea. When he turns to his side, he finds Baekhyun squinting at the setting sun in front of them.

“Let’s walk,” Baekhyun urges.

Kyungsoo slings his bag on his shoulder and strolls, falling easily into step with Baekhyun. He removes his sandals and carries it, staring at the way the sand scrunches softly beneath his toes every time he takes a step.

He gets too preoccupied watching his steps that before he even realizes, they have already reached the opposite end of the beach, away from most of the prying eyes. In the far corner at the end of the stretch are a few rock formations that make up what suspiciously looks like a cave.

Baekhyun turns around, a mischievous grin on his lips.

“How brave are you, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “Depends.”

Baekhyun looks at him from head to toe, then licks his lips. “Do you think you’re brave enough to skinny dip here?”

Kyungsoo blanches. “ _Skinny dip_?”

“You heard me right,” Baekhyun’s grin grows wider. “Did you know? Old Gangwon folklore says a split-mouthed woman will tap you and follow you to your house if you don’t strip down to your birthday suit in this parts —”

Baekhyun never finishes his sentence because he drops his bag and _runs_ , peeling off his shirt last minute before his body comes into contact with the water. Kyungsoo peels off his shirt and chases him, breath heaving as he runs into the sea to get to where Baekhyun is.

When Kyungsoo finally reaches Baekhyun, he grabs him by the neck and engages him in a fake chokehold, like the old times. Baekhyun laughs in hysterics, the loud sound a complete contrast to the serenity of the water enveloping them.

“What the fuck are you even on about?” Kyungsoo chastises him later, eyes wide.

Baekhyun splashes water at him, still grinning. “Didn’t I say I like seeing you naked?”

Despite the onset of dusk, the seawater remains lukewarm. Kyungsoo hums as he feels the soft waves dancing against his skin.

Beside him, Baekhyun works on dog paddling, with only his face visible above the water. Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at him.

“Don’t you know how to swim?”

“I’m imitating Mongryong.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and swims, focusing on parting the water with his arms, on pushing against the current as he paddles further. When he rises above the water, he discovers Baekhyun is already beside him, floating on his back with his eyes shut tightHe looks so peaceful, that for once, Kyungsoo is the one who is afraid to disturb him. Instead, he moves to do the same, spreading out his arms for the water to carry him.

Above them, the birds fly north.

“I wish we could always be like this,” Baekhyun says after a while.

Kyungsoo continues to stare at the sky. “In the beach? Floating?”

“In the sea, floating,” Baekhyun corrects. “I’d love to see where the water would take us.”

Kyungsoo mulls over it for a second. “Isn’t that what we already do? We go with the flow of life?”

“We do, but to me it’s more like — how would you put this — going against the current? Battling against the riptide? With the way we do things, I mean.”

Baekhyun stands up, so Kyungsoo follows too.

“We’re always plowing against the water, _fast_. There is always a sense of urgency to make ripples in our career, in this industry, because if we don’t, we might get drowned out by the sound of everyone else’s. But don’t you think about how it would feel like sometimes to _pause_ and take a break and just see where life will take you,” Baekhyun locks eyes with him. “Do you get what I mean?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“I miss the simplicity of life,” Baekhyun pouts. “I don’t think we nearly enjoy enough of it.”

“I agree,” He replies, arms reaching out under water to place it on Baekhyun’s hips, “But we’re here, aren’t we?”

Kyungsoo presses his lips against Baekhyun’s, tasting home and the sea.

 

 

As night falls over Seoraksan, the sea begins to get louder, strong waves now crashing violently against the shore. People have also disappeared along with the sun, leaving the beach completely deserted except for the two men sitting side by side on the sand, staring at the black sea and the stars beyond.

Baekhyun takes a swig of his drink (a soju and yakult mixture that Kyungsoo had carefully created), grimaces at it for a moment, then takes another swig. “Why do people drink alcohol?”

“For the same reason as you do,” answers Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun looks at him. “To get drunk with you?”

Kyungsoo smirks. “And why do you think we’d get drunk?”

Baekhyun giggles, scooting closer so his breath ghosts over Kyungsoo’s face when he replies, “So we can completely become shameless and have steamy beach sex right here.”

Baekhyun makes fake kissy faces at him, causing Kyungsoo to cover his face with his palm. “Don’t drag me into your exhibitionist fantasies.”

He clinks his glass against Baekhyun’s, then takes a gulp. A second later he adds, “Maybe if you get me drunk enough.”

Baekhyun blinks at him a few times before his face breaks out into that familiar mischievous grin. He drapes himself over Kyungsoo, arms sloppily resting on his side while he rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I could get you drunk with my love.”

Kyungsoo laughs despite himself.

“I’d love to see you try.”

They stay like that for a while — Kyungsoo sitting perfectly still with Baekhyun draped over him, the latter’s breathing blowing warm air on his skin as they both stare at the sky.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispers on his skin, “Isn’t it amazing how big the universe is?”

“Mhmmm.”

“And isn’t it great that despite how big it is, fate decided to group us together in the same universe.”

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun. Amidst the dim lights, he notices that Baekhyun’s cheeks are already flushed pink from the alcohol. He has a funny glint in his eyes and something else he can’t quite place. But if he was to be completely honest, he would label it as fondness and maybe a little more.

He snakes an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer until their thighs are touching.

“Whenever I look at the stars,” Baekhyun adds, “I always remember our fans. I think about how they look like, holding the lightsticks that shine like the stars during our concert and I think about how that view is our universe. And in the same thought, that we could be theirs.”

He turns to him. “Am I your universe?”

Kyungsoo thinks about the crowd of blinking lights in their concerts like a sea of stars in the darkness of the night. Then, he thinks about his family at home, the friends he’s made in this industry, the friends he left in his hometown. He remembers Grandma Sokhee; thinking about all the people who love Baekhyun as much as he does, if not even more.

“You are not,” Kyungsoo answers a moment later. When he sees Baekhyun’s expression falter, he hastily adds, “But you are one of the people who makes up my universe and I don’t think anything could change that.”

Baekhyun hums, satisfied with his answer. He raises his arm and reaches out, connecting the constellations in the sky with his fingers.

“I wonder how long this will last.”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“This,” Baekhyun gestures towards himself and the sky. “Us. I wonder for how long we can keep this.”

Kyungsoo hums. Baekhyun may be a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, but he knows when the guy sincerely means what he says, and this is one of those times.

Baekhyun often does this at random — getting into an episode where he questions life and his existence and speaks his mind out loud. People may see Baekhyun as this energetic, happy-go-lucky guy whose excellent sense of humor wins the heart of anyone he meets, but beneath the cheerful exterior lies an introspective man who is far wiser than anyone could ever make him out to be.

It surprised him the first time Baekhyun did this. But Kyungsoo realizes later on that he doesn't mind. If anything, he feels flattered to be that person whom Baekhyun trusts _enough_ that he would share these thoughts so easily with him. He thinks they nearly don't get enough of moments like this anyway; quiet nights where they can simply sit down with only the company of each other and talk about life.

Baekhyun speaks again. Kyungsoo listens, like always.

"I'm thankful for everything I have right now — this fame, my career, my family, EXO, _you_...but I also can't help but think about how one day, this is all going to end. Everything has an expiry date."

Kyungsoo stares up at the sky. He knows that no matter how brightly they shine, stars will all collapse and die.

Baekhyun purses his lips. "Sorry, I'm being silly," He scratches his head, smiling awkwardly. "But I'm just scared of change..I guess."

"Everything changes, Baekhyun. That's the only constant in the world," Kyungsoo responds.

"I know. Maybe scared is not the right word, maybe it's _hate_. I hate drastic changes, for the record. I don't know. It's a Taurus trait."

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun. “I promise to be a constant in your life then. “

Baekhyun turns to him, eyes in disbelief. He blinks a few times before he turns away and hugs his knees, resting his head on his arms.

His voice is barely a whisper when he says, “You shouldn’t make promises you cannot keep, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo places a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back.

“I mean what I say. I can’t imagine _not_ being with you. Can you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

Kyungsoo inches closer and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. He remembers Grandma Sokhee’s request.

“Do you know what your grandmother said to me earlier?”

“That you’re handsome and have been raised well by your mother?”

“That I should look after you,” Kyungsoo rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, basking in the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Baekhyun glances at him. “Why would she tell you that? I can take care of myself fine.”

“I _know_. But the point is, I promised her that too so you have no choice now but to always have me in your life.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Typical grandma behavior. But I understand because I want to take care of you, too. We should just look after each other. It’s a tough world out there, regardless of who you are.”

Kyungsoo smiles against Baekhyun’s skin. He lets the weight of Baekhyun’s statement hover over them, like a safety blanket sheltering them from the uncertainties of life. The sea continues to kiss the shore, resulting in a cold wind to blow in their direction. Kyungsoo lets the breeze cool his flushed face.

Baekhyun takes a swig from his glass. “Ewww, why is the alcohol making us this corny,” Then, he faces Kyungsoo, smiling brightly. “Don’t tell me you’re falling in love with me now?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. Instead, he plants his lips against the mold of Baekhyun’s lips, presses until the two of them tumble down onto the soft sand. He relishes Baekhyun’s taste, lingers a little longer until he feels the sparks of electricity dance on his skin.

Seasons may change and stars may fade out and die, but Kyungsoo thinks — he thinks as he kisses Baekhyun again and again, just like how the sea never tired of coming back to the shore, — that _this — nothing_ could take it away from him.


End file.
